Wonderland Haven
by oBseSSiON Is oDd
Summary: It was his favorite past time; looking at the girl he loved that sat right in front of him and adoring her more than the horde of partially nude pictures he hid under his bed. Maybe even more than his ecchi mangas and adult swimsuit magazine.


Himeji X Kouta has been on my mind since I last saw the manga~ XD Ever since I saw him being the mass pervert he was inflicting poor "flower in a wheat field" I fell in love with the pairing. I'm surprised I'm the only one that feels this way but overall I kinda like the fact that I'm the first one to have written a fic about this ^^ Gets me really excited and nice.

Himeji to me is my second favorite character, Kouta second XD Hope you enjoy!~

* * *

It was so long ago really.

Sitting comfortably on the cushion his parents had insisted he bring, he leaned forward and rested his head on his fist. _Building castles in the air,_ he muttered. The digital camera was hidden well inside his various pockets as well as the embarrassing pictures of Hideyoshi being forced into the girls uniform _again._

Run, run, run.

It started with his simple hobby of photo snapshots and imaginations, but he didn't know it'd develop into something more. _Obsession, _he was sure that was what it was called but he wasn't entirely sure-sure. All he was sure-sure-sure about was the fact that this had happened. And this had happened to a point where there was no return.

Why oh why did he let his guard down anyway?

"Himeji-chan!" the class squealed out, welcoming her. She smiled back to them. Yes, the bubbling jealousy inside of him made his fisted hand want to punch the table {cardboard box} and quite possibly any boy in sight but he kept his cool and using his free hand, fingered the camera. For once, he wasn't entirely sure now.

For a moment, his world lifted and heart fluttered.

"How are you doing?" oh right, what was the point anyway? They were going out; the golden twosome, Minami and Yoshii with the glitz and glamorous Himeji and Yuuji. Shouldn't he be happy then? After all, they were his friends.

"Is there something wrong?"

Looking up, he kept his cool. Even though his heart beamed rapidly.

He winked at her and she blushed back. It wasn't a sign of a possible budding romance really (although, one could say he was very disappointed) but he could hope couldn't he? "I think I might not be able to continue on with Yujii."

Tsuchiya inwardly let a small 'meep' out but it wasn't like anybody heard him... right?

"Bless you," Hideyoshi called out. A small smile lit his face, understanding twinkled in his eyes. Did Tsuchiya mention it was "Hate The Cross-Dresser" all month round for him? No. I guess not.

He didn't reply, only nodded as though in comfort.

"I'm planning on taking a break from here on out, since I just can't seem to take things slow and steady..." her voice drowned out. This was his chance right?

_No, it'll be embarrassing if she dumps you right!_

_But he'll never get over this love-crush hybrid if he doesn't make a move!_

_I'm right._

_You're wrong!_

_Right!_

_Wrong!_

He gulped and exhaled slowly before speaking, "Willyoucomewithmeforice-cream?" he spoke fast and looked away, face red and fingers awry.

"..."

Total silence, this was it. He felt the class's gaze penetrate the both of them. Some spiteful, some curious and some in amusement. If only this day would get on now!

"Alright, after school sound good?"

Positively marvelous. And Hideyoshi was in it now, a photo shop was next to the ice-cream parlo he intended for them to go to. Now for the blood to stop running out his nose was the main disaster here. Well; for now that is.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

He shivered unwittingly. Gripping the jacket closer to his face, he daintily licked the chocolate mint frozen cream. Repelling from the taste, he smiled when Himeji waved back at him from the parlor. It wasn't his fault right? I mean, He. Was. Cold.

"Is it alright?"

Turning around, he hastily took a few steps back. Himeji was there, smiling at him and licking her pistachio ice-cream. _Odd, _he thought, _she was more of a strawberry person to him._ "You like your ice-cream."

When he spoke, the words sounded forced and slurred. Like a drunkard. G_reat_.

Leaning on the lamp-post, he scoped the area. The parlor was smudged in between a large apartment complex and the photo shop Kouta decided to go to _tomorrow_ and inflict divine punishment _tomorrow _because _tomorrow_ was Saturday and _after_ Saturday_ was_ Sunday _and on_ Saturday he would visit Hideyoshi and his scary twin.

Various costumers came in and out, a child ran past him, the wind around him going _zoom_. The child followed by a pair of laughing parents. After school was always crowded and this shop and day was no exception.

Both their bags were on the floor beside him. Tapping the concrete pavement with his foot, he smiled slightly at the coolness for awhile. Cars, taxis and various other vehicles were stuck in traffic and honking noisily. Well, at least he got his _date _right. Did he mention date?

His eyes danced back to Himeji and he smiled. The wind ruffling his sliver hair and teasing his school uniform slightly.

"Huh, oh, so it tastes nice after all! I've been here before, but never got an ice-cream." She giggled and his heart leaned forward slightly. What was with all these shojo centric plot-lines? But then again, it did seem nice anyway.

"I don't really like ice-cream," he murmured.

And que the inward gasp. "You don't like it?" she questioned. Her face in childish wonder. "Well I'll make you like ice-cream no matter what! Because your happiness is all that matters." Did he hear her correctly? And wait a minute; was he actually speaking 4 times more usually now?

"Well, ice-cream is pretty cold and well... I can't say that I'm not surprised by your shock." He smiled.

"Oh, well, I guess people have different preferences and all'. But I guess you must like chocolate right? Since you at least ordered it."

"Huh? Well yeah, but again, it's like I hate frozen objects."

Himeji smiled and laughed, a drop splattered her school uniform. "Oh man, daddy's going to kill me now!"

Kouta turned to see her eyes widen in shock. "Daddy! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Kouta, but I have to go now, but here. Tomorrow's a Saturday right? I'll invite you over to my house and we'll test your ice-cream tongue there!"

Handing him her cone, she dived her hand into her bag and fished a note and pen out. Scribbling on it, she stuffed it into his pocket; the same one which held his camera, and ran out, only barely grabbing her cone.

"Kouta has a _giiirlfriend~_"

Hideyoshi jibbed out. Laughing in humor slightly. "Damn you," he murmured softly. Unaware that the mint chocolate was sodding his cuffs.

* * *

Well that was done, sorry I had to redo this chapter XD Well, hope you enjoyed and would you mind **reviewing :3 Thx you 333~**


End file.
